


Day Without an Internal Monologue, A 1 - Leo

by orphan_account



Category: The West Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-01
Updated: 2004-10-01
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A staff meeting where Leo has no internal monologue.





	Day Without an Internal Monologue, A 1 - Leo

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Author: Anne Marsh   
Title: A Day Without An Internal Monologue (Leo)   
Notes: I'm bored and in the computer lab. That spells trouble... Oh, and this is totally a humour/au thing, so don't bother trying to fit it in with anything else. It is merely the product of boredom.   
Rating: PG, I guess.   
Pairings: Some suggested.   
Summary: A staff meeting where Leo has no internal monologue.   
Archive: Yes   
Feedback: Please.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, let's get this ball rolling-- ball rolling, how dumb does that sound?" Leo snorted, shaking his head. "Well, doesn't matter. Who's got Tort Reform? We are so screwed on that one..."

The senior staff exchanged puzzled glances.

"I don't have it yet, but it'll be on your desk by ten." Josh nodded.

"Thanks, Josh, keep up the good work. Perfect. Not only is it doomed, it's late. Sam, didn't you have to take that meeting on the Hill the other day? Of course he did, it was with Manderlay, that doddering old fool, he's worse than--"

"Uh, yeah." Sam looked perturbed. "We-- we have him on board. It's good."

"Good. Good job, Sam. Toby, what've you got? I wonder what Jed's plans are for tonight... he said he wasn't too busy, but *that* could mean anything..."

"Uh... I've got-- nothing. I've got nothing. Just-- the thing. We talked about. Yesterday."

"Are you all right, Sir?" CJ asked.

"I'm fine. Of course, he's President, so you've got to cut him some slack there."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure! What is *her* problem today? Toby's the one acting screwy... then again, Toby's usually a little--"

"So." Josh said loudly, interrupting his boss' train of thought. "Sam, you got Manderlay on board? Way to go."

"Uh, yeah." Sam looked mildly surprised, having thought that the spotlight had gone off him.

"Of course Josh is going to bring it back around to Sam." Leo sighed.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"I'm surprised the press hasn't caught wind of those two... of course, that would be about five kinds of bad, but seriously, the sparks they're sending off..."

"Uh, Leo?"

"What is it, Sam? I mean, sheesh, even now Josh is blushing!"

Josh blushed harder upon being caught.

"Leo, are you sure-- I mean, no. It's-- it's nothing. Sorry."

"O-kay... Well, that was weird." He shrugged and started shuffling through papers. "Well, not like you've never been young and in love yourself... how many years ago was *that*, anyway? The years do go by, don't they? I remember when we were--"

"Leo, can this meeting end? Just-- end? Now?" CJ said, abandoning tact in light of the situation. 

"CJ?"

"I have-- a-- thing. I feel-- ill. Stomach."

"Do you need to go home? I hope this isn't contagious..."

"No, just... I-- I'm a little off, and I feel, if I had some extra time to re-group, we could-- do better."

"Yeah, yeah, me too." Josh said readily. "I mean-- I have another meeting to prep for."

"Hm... I didn't remember Josh having a-- then again, I can hardly be expected to keep track of his schedule. I can hardly--"

"And I have-- a thing." Sam said quickly.

"I bet they're sneaking off... Though CJ's stomach thing seems pretty legitimate. But Josh *and* Sam?"

"I still have that speech to polish." Toby stood. "If we're ending now...?"

"Yeah, yeah, dismissed. Boy, those guys are nuts today. I can't believe I'm the one final bastion of sanity in this White House... Margaret!"

~FIN~ 


End file.
